Unhappy Information
by Hopeless27
Summary: Mukahi is in the operation room at the hospital, the rest of the team wait for news about him and Oshitari is off in his own little world… One sided Dirty Pair and too much Atoji to be a side pairing.


**Rated:**** T**

**Summary**: **Mukahi is in the operation room at the hospital, the rest of the team wait for news about him and Oshitari is off in his own little world…**

**Pairings: ****Atoji onesided Dirty**

**Category: ****general**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** Konomi Takeshi owns PoT**

* * *

_Direct Sequel to Advice from Jirou and The Accident:  
_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Oresama's Journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

_**The Park and the Church**_

_**The Accident**_

* * *

It was Mozart's Piano Sonata in C Major that interrupted Atobe's reading of Little Dorrit. With a groan and gently moving a sleeping Jirou, he reached for one of his cell phones. He glanced at the display screen of his cell phone: Hiyoshi Wakashi. Atobe wondered why Hiyoshi would call him in the middle of the night especially when he knew that Atobe was spending the night with Jirou. Regardless, Atobe, being the wonderful buchou that he was, took the call.

"Moshi-" Atobe was cut off by a Hiyoshi.

"Atobe-buchou! Mukahi-senpai…he's in the hospital.. and Oshitari-senpai…"

"Calm down Hiyoshi, you're being incoherent."

Atobe heard Hiyoshi take a deep breath on the other side of the line and said, "Mukahi-senpai got hit by a truck trying to save Oshitari-senpai, he's in the hospital right now."

"WHAT?!"

"…"

"Is he okay? Maa, He's still alive isn't he?" Atobe hoped the answer was in the affirmative.

"Yes, well kind of, he's in the operation room right now."

"Do his parents know?"

"His parents are doing business in Milan."

Atobe swore under his breath, "Which hospital is it?"

"M hospital." Hiyoshi said.

"Wait, I'll be right there, inform the others."

"Okay."

Atobe rubbed his temples and turned to the innocently sleeping boy. "Jirou wake up."

"Pocky…?"

"JIROU!"

"Kei-chan…"

"Jirou, Mukahi is in the hospital and I'm going there, are you coming or not?"

Jirou finally opened his eyes, "Muka-kun in the hospital? What? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way, come on, put your clothes on."

Jirou hurried to comply and while Jirou was putting his clothes on, Atobe called Kabaji. "Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Hurry to M hospital now, I'll explain when you get there."

"Usu."

---

Shishido was disrupted in the middle of his billiards game by the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned as it threw off his shot and reached for his cell phone: Hiyoshi Wakashi. Why was Hiyoshi calling him in the middle of the night?

"Moshi moshi?"

"Shishido-senpai, it's Hiyoshi!"

"I know, what's wrong?"

"Mukahi-senpai got hit by a truck."

"Is he okay?"

"Not really, he's in the hospital, in the operation room…"

"Geki daze," Shishido said, "What hospital?"

"M, in Tokyo."

"I'll be there right away, does Atobe know?"

"Yes, I called him."

"Okay."

---

"Choutarou-bocchama, it's a F sharp, not a F." Ohtori's violin instructor said.

"Gomen, I guess I'm just tired, it's quarter after twelve already."

"You missed last week's class because of a tennis match, your mother said you should do extra time this class, now again."

"Okay." As Ohtori began playing, he was interrupted by the cell phone, "Gomen… my friends wouldn't call me at this time unless it's an emergency, may I get it?"

The instructor sighed, "If you must."

Ohtori quickly picked up his cell phone and walked over to a corner of the room to talk in it.

"Moshi moshi, Hiyoshi."

"Choutarou-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Mukahi-senpai is in the hospital!"

"What?"

"He got hit by a truck while trying to save Oshitari, and now… he's in the hospital."

"Which hospital?"

"M hospital."

"I'll be right there!" Ohtori hung up and turned to his instructor, "Gomennasai sensei, I have to leave, my friend is in the hospital!"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know…"

"Go then, I'll explain to your parents."

"A-Arigatou-gozaimasu." Ohtori hurried away.

---

An anxious Atobe walked into the Hospital with Jirou and Kabaji trailing after him. The moment he entered the door, the nurses turned to him and smilingly asked him where he would go. Atobe quickly pushed them away and found Hiyoshi sitting in the waiting area in front of an operation room.

"A-Atobe-buchou." Hiyoshi quickly stood up.

"How is he?" Atobe asked.

Hiyoshi glanced towards the operation room with the big red light on as a way of answering.

"I see." Atobe sank down into a chair and motioned Jirou to sit beside him.

"How long has it been?" Jirou asked.

"A hour." Hiyoshi answered.

"How did you know?" Shishido entered the waiting room along with Ohtori.

"Well, I was passing by and saw Mukahi and Oshitari… in another minute, they kind of…yeah…"

"Does Oshitari know?" Atobe asked.

"I doubt it, he was knocked out cold but the doctors said he was fine so his parents took him home."

"I see…"

There was nothing left to do but wait, and wait they did. Jirou was gently sleeping on Atobe's shoulder but showed his anxiety by frequently mumbling things like Muka-kun and Tari-kun. Shishido was pacing around the room, constantly cursing at Mukahi for being an idiot or glaring at the red light as if willing it to go off. Ohtori was watching Shishido and Atobe with worried eyes, Kabaji was frequently running errands for Atobe but had a certain nervousness in his movement that signified his unease. Hiyoshi was leaning against a wall, as still as a ninja, and staring at the opposite wall with a blank expression and Atobe was sitting in a chair, stroking Jirou's hair with a haunted expression in his eyes. This lasted until the first crack of dawn came upon them sometime around fourish-fiveish (It's in May-June so the sun rises early). The lights to the operation room finally shut off and an oddly calm Mukahi was suddenly wheeled out.

"Mukahi!" The team crowded around Mukahi as he was being wheeled off towards his room.

"Shh, he's resting, he won't be awake for some time." The doctor said.

"Is he okay now?" Ohtori asked.

"Yes, he's fine, he just needs time to recover."

"That's good."

"Was it very serious?" Jirou asked.

"No, it's not life-threatening anymore, he'll recover within a month."

"Good…"

"Atobe-buchou…" Hiyoshi walked towards Atobe.

"What is it?"

"I think you should call Oshitari-senpai."

"You're right." Atobe took out his cell phone and dialled the number to Oshitari's residence.

"Moshi moshi?" Oshitari picked up the phone, it was obvious he was still in bed.

"Yuushi, this is Atobe."

"Ahh, Atobe…" Oshitari said, "Can you tell me what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is being in front of a truck and being shoved away, when I woke up I was in bed." Oshitari sounded genuinely confused, "Why am I not dead, or in the hospital?"

"Yuushi, Gakuto pushed you away last minute and got hit by a truck. He just came out of the operation room of M hospital."

There was a loud crash, as if Oshitari dropped the phone and loud static noises as if Oshitari hurried up to retrieve the phone. "So what you're saying is…"

"Yes, Gakuto saved your life."

"Gakuto…" Oshitari groaned.

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

"I can't, my parents won't let me out of bed, much less go to a hospital."

"I see…"

"Tell Gakuto… I … said thanks, I owe you one."

"…" Atobe rubbed his temples, "Fine."

"Thanks."

---

When Mukahi woke up sometime around eight, he surveyed the room and found his team gazing expectantly at him but the first thing he was able to mumble was, "Yuushi?"

"Oshitari is fine, he's at home, his parents won't let him go out."

Mukahi smiled a weak smile.

"Oh and, he said thanks, I owe you one."

All Mukahi muttered back was "Stupid Ninja."

---

Mukahi could believe the pain he was in, every part of his body ached, from his head to toe. He knew he was weak and he couldn't move but he was conscious. He knew he was lying in a white room in the hospital and wondered where Oshitari was, if he was still okay, if he knew Mukahi was thinking about him. Mukahi shook free of the thought of Oshitari and slipped into slumber.

---

"How is he?" Shishido asked.

"Sleeping."

"Ahh…"

"You young men should too, you've been up all night." The nurse said, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yes," Atobe assumed the voice of authority again, "It's Sunday, go home and prepare for school."

"Fine…" Each of the team walked out yawning.

Atobe glanced at Mukahi, "Gakuto, you're the idiot…" with that, he walked away.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Finally finished this while I'm supposed to do my Access homework. Oh well, access hates me anyways. Stupid databases… (tears) Anyways, I'm a retard at business anyways… I hope you had fun reading… this one was really kinda pointless and I SHOULD make it into a branch off chapter from The Accident, but the chapter system is against me for some reason. XP the world hates me_

_**E/N:**__(that stands for Editors Note)_

_**Ica: **__I'm Anti's new, yet not so new editor. Shut up I know I make no sense. Anyways, I guess I have to be a lot more careful now since you guys know that Anti's got an editor now. And Angie, its okay. Access hates me too. –stabs Reizgys and Access- I hope I did a good job. If I failed, feel free to tell Anti, and then she'll point and laugh at me cause I'm a failure. But who cares what she thinks anyways._

_**Re: E/N: **_Yeah, Anti here, well who cares, I fail with her. Anyways, sometimes when Ica's not on gmail, I'm too lazy to send stuff to her so yeah. Those times I make grammar mistakes and crap. I'm sorry.


End file.
